1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus having a spring plate connecting with 3D circuit terminals, and more particularly to the apparatus that applies laser engraving or etching technology to electroplate at least one 3D circuit terminal on a base so as to connect electrically with a spring plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With recent progress in manufacturing technology, the size of digital cameras is considerably reduced. In almost all of various mini electronic devices such as mobile phones, the digital image-capturing is one of basic built-in functions. Such a trend is mostly attributed to the miniaturization of the lens module. i.e. the appearance of the micro lens sets. The voice coil motor (VCM), as one of the popular micro lens sets, applies a coil magnet and a spring plate to carry a lens unit to move back and forth along an optical image-capturing axis and so as to achieve purposes of auto focusing or zooming. Further, the high-end digital camera to provide superior image quality and imaging capability such as 10-megapixel and anti-shaking appears and rapidly becomes the trend of the market.
The aforesaid spring plate for carrying the lens module can further introduce a plurality of terminals to establish, by soldering, electrically and signally connection with the coil and/or the control unit. In the art, the terminals for the conventional micro lens sets are manufactured by performing stamping, bending and cutting upon a conductive metal plate. The terminals can then be positioned onto a predetermined location on a base of the lens unit of the micro lens set and at a position corresponding to respective solder points at the spring plate. By applying soldering or dispensing, the spring plate and the terminals can be integrated so as to provide the spring plate capable of external electric connection for forwarding signals or electricity. The conventional manufacturing process for integrating the terminals and the spring plate are complicate and tedious, and can't be executed by auto equipment. Therefore, substantial laboring, time and cost for such a foregoing manufacturing process are inevitable.
Accordingly, in view of the aforesaid disadvantages in applying the conventional terminals, the present invention discloses an apparatus having a spring plate connecting with 3D circuit terminals, which applies laser engraving or etching process to carve or form a preset number of wiring areas at predetermined locations on the base of the micro lens set. Each of the wiring areas is electroplated to form a metal layer having a bulged plane of terminals. Through soldering between the spring plate and the bulged plane, an electric connection in between can be established. Thereby, the conventional work in cutting and mounting the terminals to the base can be considerably reduced, and thus automatic production and cost down can then be possible.